Don't Blink
by moonstruck101
Summary: What if Barry had a twin brother? Sebastian Smyth comes home just in time to get hit by lightning alongside his brother. Now he is forced into a world of mayhem and crime fighting.
1. One

It's strange what you think about when you think you're dying. It's true that when you are on a brink of death your life flashes before you, but it's not like how you imagine it to be. When your life flashes before you it isn't like a movie where it's beginning to end. No, it's various memories throughout your life. For me, I saw my worst days. My mother's dead body, my father being arrested, my days at Dalton, just me being a complete asshole. I had so much pain in my life. My dad was in jail, my mom was dead, and I had thought that my brother was insane. I pushed everyone in my life away, treated them all like shit, but he never let me push him away. Barry always pushed back. He saw past my condescending arrogant mask, he saw the true me, which is only made me treat him worst.

After graduating college I always thought, 'I'll make amends. I'll fix things.' But it always ends with 'Eventually' and now my life is flashing before my eyes and I find so many regrets filling me. I spent my entire life being hateful and cruel. I took my pain and threw it back at people. Barry became the bullied and I became the bullier.

These are the things that you think of when you're on your death bed. This is what you feel when you're dying. Regret, pain, grief. All I can think about right now is how much I wish to come back and correct the error of my ways. It's all I want.

If I am dead at least there's good music. Poker face, it's Barry's and I's favorite song. One thing that we always agreed on. What do you want to listen to? Just put on Poker face. It's kind of nice actually to hear that. Maybe I'm not going to hell. "What are you doing?" That's strange. It's a female voice, a bit condescending, but not one I recognize. It isn't Santana that's for sure.

"They like this song." A male voice spoke up. Not Hummel either. What the hell is going on?

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked their facebook pages." Right because Facebook is reliable. Wait…. Facebook? If this is heaven or even hell why are they talking about Facebook and shouldn't there be some kind of white light or even red light if we're thinking hell. Who am I even kidding? Barry's going to heaven, he's the little angel, me? I'm going to hell, no doubt about it, but this doesn't feel like heaven or hell. "I mean, they can hear everything, right?"

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." I open my eyes and immediately am blinded by the light, okay maybe heaven? As my eyes adjust I notice I'm in a science lab of sorts.

"Can't read my, no he can't read my poker-"

"Please don't butcher my favorite song." I groan as I hear the awful singing. It's worst than Hummel.

"Holy shit!" The guy says as I sit up.

"Oh god, my head." I groan as I look around. I am defiantly in a science lab. My heart jumps into my throat as I see Barry. What happened? Barry is connected to a bunch of machines. He looks so different too, hell, he looks more like me. While I did lacrosse and worked out, Barry spent most his days eating junk food and watching dorky space movies. Looking at him now, I'm a bit taken back. He has abs! He officially looks just like me. He has muscles like me, the same hair cut, everything is identical now. That's going to suck. At least before people could tell us apart because he was just some scrawny dork. I need to work on being nicer if I am going to turn over a new leaf with the second chance I got.

Barry jolted up with a gasp. "Oh my god." The guy said again.

"Where am I? Bass?" Barry looks at me and I can see he is just as confused as I am, good. I need someone else to share this fear and confusion with.

"Barry, what's going on?" I croak as I look around. The last thing I remember was the fight I had with Barry. He had just gotten back from Starling City. He went looking for more clues about that night. He has become obsessed with finding real superheroes. We got into a fight about it. I told him he could lose his job if he kept going like he was. Then everything just became bright and then pitch black. Next thing I know I'm here.

"They're up." The girl says as she starts over.

"My head hurts." I complain I did not whine. Seriously, I didn't.

"Dr. Wells, get down to the cortex, like, right now."

"Get out of my face." I snap as the girl begins shining a light in my eyes.

"Pulse is 130, pupils equally reactive to light."

"Seriously, lady, out of my face." I snap as I push her hands out of my personal bubble. "If anyone's going to shine a light in my eyes at least let it be some hot guy." I grumble as I rub my now throbbing eyes.

"Pulse 120, pupils also equally reactive to light." Good, she moved onto Barry, probably figured I wasn't worth the effort.

"Bass." Barry groans.

"Hey, look at me, look at me."

"Lady back the hell off." I snap as I rip the things off me and try to stand up.

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, relax." I jump as the guy places his hands on me. Great another geek trying to attack my bubble.

"Hands off!" I growl.

"Everything is okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs." I give him a glare as he purposely feels my muscles. If my wasn't throbbing and I didn't just wake up to these pelicans attacking me then I'd probably welcome his touch. His hands were soft and if he cut that stupid hair of his and maybe change his clothes then I'd even say he was cute, but right now I am not in the mood to flirt.

"Seriously, stop." I growled.

"S.T.A.R. Labs?" Barry questions. "Who are you?" That lab I remember Barry mentioning it before, but my minds too fuzzy to figure out exactly where I heard the name from. The guy is still touching me!

"I'm Cisco Ramon." Why is he standing so damn close to me? He's shorter than by at least a head difference. "She's Caitlin-Dr. Snow."

"I need you both to urinate in these." She says as she holds up a cup.

"Here, let me see that." She hands it over and I throw it. "Now fuck off."

"Sebastian, stop." Barry says, giving me a look. I know I need to work on my temper, but this girl isn't even letting me breathe.

"He's right, not this second." The guy, Cisco, says as he squeezes my shoulder in what I think he's going for as a comforting notion, but it still feels as if he's just trying to feel me up.

"What is-What is happening?" Barry asks. He looks at me and I know he's feeling the same thing as me. Twin sense and all. I might be an asshole of a twin, but I can still feel his distress. I've always had a physic connection to my brother. If he was hurt I'd cry. If he was scared, I got angry and hurt who frightened him. Growing up I was a protective big brother, at least I was before our mom died. A lot changed since then. Really, I changed. "What is going on." Barry moves to stand beside me. On instinct I take his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. It used to calm him down when we were kids. He looks at me and I can feel the tension leaving him.

"You guys were struck by lightning, dude." Cisco is way too happy about that.

"What?" Barry turns, his hand still holding mine and sees himself in the monitor. "Lightning gave me abs?" He glances at me, causing me to huff.

"Don't even start." I tell him. "I'm just as annoyed as you."

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Right because that clears it up. I snort as I watch 'Dr. Snow' feel my brother up. At least I'm not the only one getting practically raped.

"Come here. Have a seat." And we're back to touching, wonderful. Cisco drags me to a seat and sits me down in it, Barry following after me and taking the seat beside me. "You both were in a coma." My eyes snap over to his.

"What?" I ask at the same time asks his question.

"For how long?"

"Nine months." Barry and I both turn to see some dude in a wheelchair rolling towards us. "Welcome back, Mr. and Mr. Allen."

"Smyth." I correct. I've been going by mom's maiden name since high school. I never go by Allen.

"My apologize." He says. "But we have a lot to discuss." We defiantly do.

The guy in the wheelchair, which I come to learn is Dr. Wells, was nice enough to give us some sweatshirts to wear, not that I'm uncomfortable shirtless… maybe a little with the groping I got, but still. I was fairly comfortable in my own skin. It's everything else that I am less comfortable with.

"It's hard to believe I'm here." My brother is already going into full geek mode. It's kind of hard for me to not be an asshole after years of it. I really have to work on it. I guess, saying my comments in my head is a good way to start. "I've always wanted to meet you face to face." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I know I'd be the same way if I met any singer that I love.

"Yeah?" Dr. Wells asks. "Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it." I gave Dr. Wells a look. There's one rule I have, no one and I mean no one is mean to my brother except me. "S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class four hazardous location. Seventeen people died that night. Many more were injured." I give a confused look as we passed a cage. That certainly doesn't look good, it's been ripped to pieces. What exactly happened here? "Myself amongst them." I look over the balcony and down at the area below. I defiantly don't want to fall from here. I was never a fan of heights. I take a healthy step back. Down below looks like an earthquake occurred.

"Jesus, what happened?" Barry asks. "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned." That's where I heard the name before! Barry was going on about this accelerator thing for weeks. "For forty-five minutes, I had achieved my life's dream. And then-then there was an anomaly."

"What your dick shriveled up." I grunt as Barry hits me in the stomach, giving me a warning glare. I really need to work on shutting my mouth. It's just hard to keep my comments to myself. I'm so used to speaking my mind.

Dr. Wells clears his throat, giving me a sideways look. Well, fuck you too. "The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud-"

"That created a lightning bolt that struck Sebastian and I." Barry finishes.

"That's right."

"Lucky us." I drawled, getting another hit from Barry. Ow, by the way.

"I was recovering myself… when I heard about you two. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you, Barry were going into cardiac arrest, which was a misdiagnosis because you see, you weren't flatlining, Barry. Your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Whereas, your brother, he has no heartbeat, at least from what they believe. His heart is too slow as if suspended in slow motion." I stare at the guy as if he's nuts. He had to be. My heart is too slow? Wouldn't that mean I was, like, dead?

Dr. Wells leads us back to the main room. "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days," Dr. Wells begins. "But detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you both here, where we were able to stabilize the both of you."

"Iris?" This time I did roll my eyes. My brother has had a crush on Iris since I can remember. Really I think it's a bit sad. She only ever saw him as her brother and that wasn't about to change. Hell, I even did a twin swap to prove it, of course, she did realize it was me pretty quickly. Like I already said, Barry doesn't… or didn't have muscles until recently.

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often." He's looking at Barry, which I figured he would. The West aren't fans of me. They took me in because I was Barry's brother, but I know they never wanted me. I was so horrible as a kid. I was always finding trouble, getting into fights, lashing out at people. Finally, they had enough and sent me to Ohio to Dalton. When I graduated and came back… I got my own apartment quickly after getting back. I went to college with the money I earned myself. I drowned in student loans for a long time, but I manage to pull through. I always took care of myself. Barry went to school for forensic analysis or whatever and I went to school for music and business. I was going to go to law school, but unfortunately, I didn't have the money for that kind of schooling. Business was the next best thing. I own a few places around here, well I guess own is now past tense. I can only imagine what happened there. I also work at this big company, but again, past tense.

"Bass?" My head snaps up and I see Barry looking at me. "Are you okay?" I can feel everyone looking at me. My first reaction is to make some comment and getting them to back off, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I got a second chance, not many people can say the same. I took a deep breath and looking at him.

"Yeah, Barry, I just want to get out of here."

"Come on." Barry grabs my hand and starts back for the doors.

"No, you can't." Dr. Snow jumps in to say.

"No, no. No, Caitlin's right." I roll my eyes and turn to him.

"Look, I appreciate you keeping us alive and everything, but we've been in a coma for six months. We need to get back out there." I tell me, causing Barry to stare at me. "What?" I snap.

"Oh, well, I was just going to say I'm surprised you are so… nice, but you kind of ruined it at the end." I roll my eyes and huff.

"No, ow that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much that we don't know."

"I'm fine. Really, I feel normal. Bass?"

"Completely okay. Just have this headache." I shrug.

"Thank you for saving our lives. Let's go, Sebastian." I nod at them before heading out the door. "Wait, hold on." I continue on as he doubled back. "Wait up, he says we can keep the sweatshirt." I just hum in response. "I can't wait to see Iris and Joe." My stomach drops as I hear the excitement in my brother's voice. He sounds so happy. I wish I could say the same thing. I don't have people waiting for me. I doubt Iris and Joe even gave me a second thought. If I really think about it… I don't have anyone worrying for me. After I graduated high school I kicked practically everyone out of my life from Dalton and Ohio. College was the same thing. I honestly don't have friends, but why would I with how I treated people. I don't have a family either, I mean I have dad and Barry, but dad's locked up and Barry… Barry has his own family with the West. Once again I'm just all alone.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Barry asks, taking my hand in his once again. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to head back to my apartment, hopefully, it's still mine." I smile before blinking.

It was so weird. The feeling I got. I was thinking about my apartment and when I blinked this warm tingling feeling came over me and suddenly I was standing outside my apartment door. "Wow… what the hell?" I whispered as I look around myself. Barry wasn't with me anymore. Did I black out? I swallowed the lump in my throat before making my way quickly down the stairs. I need to see the landlady and try to get into my apartment. I also got to see what time it is. How could I have blacked out like that?

I really need to get to my landlady's apartment. I blink and suddenly I'm standing right outside apartment 101. How did I get down here? I was on the fifth floor. My breath is coming out sharp and my hands are shaking. Was I going insane? How could I get down here without even walking down? Or did I walk down and just block it out? Where is Barry when I need him?

I can feel the tears that I've been keeping at bay spill over. The fear and pain I've kept far back begin to creep back in. A broken sob escapes my lips as I try to get myself back in control. What is going on?

I gasp as suddenly the pictures on the wall went flying right at me. I duck just in time. "What is going on?" I croak, getting more and more worked up. The glass from the photo raises up and goes flying, embedding itself into the wall beside my head.

This is nuts. This is nuts. I just want to be with Barry.

I blink and suddenly I'm standing beside Barry outside the police station. "Holy crap, Bass?" I look at him, tears rolling down my face.

"Barry, I think…" I look around, my heart pounding in my chest. "I keep blacking out. I remember thinking of some place or person I want to be with and then I'm there. I don't remember walking here or-"

"Bass, you didn't walk here." I look at him, my hands shaking. "I heard this popping noise and suddenly there you were. You… You just appeared."

"That's not all, Barry." I say, my voice shaking. "The pictures, they flew off the wall and the glass…" I was rambling I know, but I was freaked.

"Bass, just calm down, it's okay. Come here." He pulls me into his arms and for once I give into the comfort of his arms. "Just breathe, Sebastian." I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down.

"What do you mean I just appeared out of nowhere?" I whispered.

"You just did, Sebastian. It's like you-"

"Teleported." We say together, causing me to pull back.

"That's insane."

"It's going to be okay, Sebastian. Iris is waiting for me inside." Of course, she is.

"Right, sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up. You should go. You know, see Joe and everything." I mumble as I stand away from him.

"You're going to come with me, right?"

"I doubt Joe really cares if I'm awake or not."

"Sebastian…" Barry looks at me confused.

"He loves you." I want to laugh. No one loves me. I am an asshole who just fucks everyone's life up.

"I gotta go."

"Sebastian, wait please."

"Just leave me alone, Barry."

"So that's how it's going to be? I thought… I thought maybe you would, I don't know, change? I thought maybe you and I could be… like what we used to be, but you're still the same selfish asshole you always be." I turn and glare at him.

"Shut up." I snap and suddenly something goes flying past my head. Barry barely dodges it.

"What the hell was that?" Good question. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Barry are you… Sebastian." My eyes snap over to the stairs where Iris is standing. "I see you're awake." She didn't sound thrilled, but I could understand.

"Yeah, I guess we just got unlucky." I muttered. "I mean, I'm awake and alive. Sucks." I look at Barry and sigh. "I'm sorry, Barry…"

"Sebastian, wait-"

"I think I need to get back to that lab…" Whatever is going on with me they had to know how to fix it.

"Sebastian-" I round the corner and pause for a moment.

'S.T.A.R. labs.' I think and then blink. Next thing I know I'm standing in the lab.

"Wow!" Cisco yells as he jumps back. It worked. I can teleport.

"Uh, I think there might be something wrong with me." I say as I look at them. "Something seriously wrong."


	2. Two

**Barry showed up shortly after I did and claimed he had super speed. The lab geeks decided to test our powers at an abandon landing strip. Barry would try out his speed and I would test out my 'blinking' as Cisco calls it and also show them the whole telekinesis thing going on. "You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Dr. Snow asks us as she puts the different things on my head. They want to monitor my brain waves while I use my telekinesis and blinking. "And him teleporting and throwing things with his mind."**

"**Blinking." Cisco and I say together. I prefer the word blinking over teleporting, it sounds so… official with teleporting. Blinking sounds much more up my alley. Much simpler, like me.**

"**I think anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too." Dr. Wells smiles. "Go ahead and give it a go, Blinks." I raise an eyebrow at the nickname. Blinks, it fits with how I blink everywhere. In the blink of an eye, he is here then there. Yup, I can totally see myself being called that.**

"**Okay, so what first?"**

"**How did you move things?"**

"**I don't know really. I just got upset and… things were thrown."**

"**So it's tied to your emotions." Dr. Snow says.**

"**Obviously I just said that." I say before realizing what I said. "Sorry." I apologize for snapping. They were just trying to figure this all out. I can't really get upset with them. I need to learn to think before speaking.**

"**Think of your worst memory. Maybe that will be enough to upset you and make you use your powers." Dr. Snow says coldly. I should just call her 'ice bitch'. But then that would be mean, so I better not…. At least not aloud.**

"**Here goes nothing." I mumble before closing my eyes and focusing. My worst memory. There's so many. The first thing my mind goes to is me, running down the stairs and finding my mother dead on the living room floor. Then my mind switches to me going to school and watching assholes beat up my baby brother. Then my mind goes to Dalton. I was so horrible at Dalton.**

"**Sebastian!" My eyes snap open and I see them staring at me with shock.**

"**What?"**

"**That was awesome!" I give a confused look before looking around. All the equipment was everywhere as if a tornado hit it.**

"**I did this?" I question.**

"**Everything just went flying." I concentrated on a pencil, start with something small right? **

"**Your brain waves are off the charts." Dr. Snow states as the pencil slowly, painfully slowly, begins to float. I wince as a sharp pain comes inside my skull.**

"**Are you okay?" Cisco asks as the pencil drops to the table.**

"**Yeah, my head, it just starting hurting."**

"**Dr. Wells, look at this." I turn and see a image of my brain on the screen.**

"**What's the problem?" I ask, not quite sure why they're staring at my brain as if it's a a million dollars.**

"**Everyone only uses one side of their brain."**

"**So?" I ask.**

"**So your entire brain is lit up." I frown as I look at them confused.**

"**Dude, you're using your entire brain. That's… That's practically impossible. When you use your abilities your brain lights up like a Christmas tree."**

"**Essentially your brain is like a muscle and while none of us have access to all of it, you do, but the side of your brain that you never used before is very weak from lack of use. That is why you're feeling the pain. You used so much of it with your earlier accidents." I think I'm getting it. People use only half their brain and I'm using it all of it, so the half I normally don't have access to is weak, so the pain I feel is like a pulling muscle. I need to work it out before I can use it fully.**

"**Let's see what happens when you blink." Cisco says. See those water barrels down there. I want you to blink there."**

"**Um, okay." I take a deep breath, clearing my mind of everything, except for those barrels. I feel that warm tingling sensation again and when I open my eyes I'm suddenly at the barrels.**

"**It worked!" Cisco yells. The blinking was easy. Think of a place or a person and there I was. The telekinesis was a whole other animal. My emotions control that power and right now my emotions are very unstable, which means my power is very unstable. It also doesn't help that using my powers hurt my brain. Blinking seems to take little effort, but telekinesis, once again, is a challenge.**

**I blink and I'm standing next to Cisco again. "That is so awesome." I force a smile as I take the stuff off my head. "I'm going to check on your brother." Cisco says, squeezing my arm and walking off.**

"**Again with the touching." I mumble under my breath as I take a seat.**

"**How does it fit?" I glance over and my eyes widen as I see my brother. I'm glad they only needed to view my brain and not my body. I have to force the laughter back, laughing at him would only be mean and if you really think about it we're identical, so I'd really just be laughing at myself.**

"**At least you will be moving so fast no one will see you."**

"**Go ahead and laugh." Barry tells me, but I just shake my head.**

"**I'm not going to laugh. Don't forget we're identical." Barry grins at me.**

"**How's your blinking?"**

"**Got it down I think. It's the telekinesis that is trouble." Barry nods as Cisco jumps back into the conversation.**

"**See, you thought the world was slowing down. It wasn't." Cisco put his arm around Barry and walked him towards the front of their little tent they got up. "You were moving so fast that it only looked like everyone else was standing still." Cisco turns to look back at me. "And you, Sebastian, you thought you were blacking out, but you were only blinking." I just hum in response. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."**

"**What do you do?" Barry asks Cisco. I was rather curious too. **

"**I make the toys, my man. Check it." I turn away from them as they converse and look at Dr. Wells.**

"**So why did you only need to scan my brain waves and not my vitals and energy output?" I ask.**

"**We were." Dr. Wells says. "The things you wore on your head monitored your brain waves, vitals, energy output, and gave us a head scan." I raise my eyebrow.**

"**Just those small pads did all that?"**

"**Yeah." Dr. Snow says a little snappishly before starting back over to Barry.**

**I lean back in my seat and sighs. "Do you need me here anymore or can I blink out?" I ask.**

"**Have somewhere to be?" Dr. Wells asks as Barry gets ready to take off. I kind of did have something I needed to do. I had to still check in with my landlady and check in with my job. I don't even know if I have a place to sleep tonight.**

**I snap out of my thoughts as a gust of wind knocks all of us back. I look up and watch as Barry runs like a blur down the landing strip. "Holy shit." He really is fast. Like really fast. Cisco starts telling them how fast he's going, but my sole focus was on Barry. How did we get hit by lightning and turn into this? "He's getting pretty close to those water barrels, shouldn't he start slowing down?" I wonder aloud.**

"**Yeah, he… He's getting really close to those." Cisco says I can hear the worry in his voice. I stand up just in time for Barry to go right into the barrels.**

"**Ouch." I say before blinking. I crouch down beside Barry, who holds his arm in pain. "You okay, Bear?"**

"**I… I think I broke my arm." He groans.**

"**Alright, come here." I helped him up. He can see the others running towards them.**

"**You called me Bear." I glance over at him.**

"**So?"**

"**You haven't called me that since before mom…" I swallowed the lump in my throat.**

"**If you don't want me calling you that-"**

"**No, I don't mind. I just… I forgot how much I liked it." I force a smile. "I used to be Bear and you used to be Bassie." I roll my eyes, but I can't help, but smile. I miss being called Bassie. Only Barry ever called me that. "Joe and Iris call me Bear, but it's different when you call me that."**

"**He thinks he broke his arm." I tell them when they reach us.**

"**Alright, lets get to the lab."**

"**Meet you there." I say before blinking.**

**When I get there I am hit with dizziness. "Wow." I move and slump down in a chair. My head still hurts, but now I just feel sick. Maybe I shouldn't be blinking unless absolutely necessary. I still don't really understand it.**

**The others arrive at about half an hour latter and start looking at Barry's arm. "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Dr. Snow begins to tell us as I rub my head.**

"**Had?"**

"**It's healed… In three hours."**

"**How is that even possible?"**

"**We don't know… yet."**

"**You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco says as I move to stand up. This time I really do come close to blacking out. My vision blackens and I stumble. "Wow, easy." Cisco wraps an arm around me to keep me from tumbling. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I just am really dizzy." I mumble as I try to steady myself.**

"**Sit, I'll take some tests." Dr. Snow says as I sit back down.**

"**So what happened out there?" Dr. Wells asks Barry as Dr. Snow takes my vitals.**

"**I started remembering something." I open my eyes and find Barry looking at me.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**When Sebastian and I were eleven, our mother was murdered." I felt my breath catch. I hated talking about that night. My mom was my best friend. Losing her… "It was late." I close my eyes and lean my head back. "Sebastian is a heavy sleeper. Sometimes I think he can sleep through a tornado." Barry laughs, but his laugh sounds broken. "I was a light sleeper. Sebastian and I… We've always been opposites of each other. That night, a sound woke me up. Sebastian was still asleep, so I went on my own to see what it was. I came downstairs and… I saw what looked like a ball of lightning." I heard this story so many times. I always thought Barry was just trying to cover for our dad or if his mind just couldn't handle the truth. That night changed a lot for us. I got so angry at Barry. I thought he was just making things up. I guess you can say that night was the night I pushed everyone out of my life. It just was too hard to let people in. I had so much anger and hurt. "Inside the lightning, there was a man." My eyes meet Barry's. "He killed our mom." My eyes fell to the ground.**

"**They arrested our dad." I jumped in. "He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder." My eyes lift to meet Barry's. "No one believed Barry, not even me."**

"**Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, Sebastian. They all told me what I saw was impossible." Barry continues. "But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?"**

"**Well, I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind. As is your brother."**

"**You're blood sugar is extremely low." My eyes snap over to Dr. Snow. "That's why you feel dizzy." I give her a confused look. "You use a lot of energy using your powers and to gain energy you need to eat."**

"**So are you saying I'm burning more energy than I am consuming?"**

"**Yes. You have an extremely high metabolism. To use your powers you need energy, which means you need to eat. No teleporting-"**

"**Blinking." Cisco and I correct. She gives us a look.**

"**Fine, no blinking, until you eat."**

"**Great. Come on." I raise an eyebrow at Cisco. "We're going to get you something to eat."**

"**Uh,"**

"**I'm going to go see Iris." Barry jumps in. "Go with Cisco. You need to eat." I roll my eyes before getting up.**

"**Fine, let's go."**

"**Don't sound too thrilled." Cisco says, causing me to sigh.**

"**Sorry, it's been a long day." I look up and see Barry staring at me.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing…" Barry trails off. "I just… I miss this Bass." I raise an eyebrow. "I haven't seen this version of you in a long time."**

"**Yeah, well." I shrug. "Come on, I'm hungry." I say as I start for the exit, going slow because I did not need to start fainting.**

**Cisco and I go to Jitters where I got some food. "Eat as much as you want, it's on me."**

"**Thanks." I tell him as I take a big bite of my burger.**

"**So, what did you do before… You know, the coma."**

"**I worked at this company in business. I also owned a couple of places, but I really don't know about that now. Six months is a long time." I tell him.**

"**Well I'm sure the detective at least kept your apartment, I know he did that with Barry." I swallowed my bite.**

"**Barry and I are different. Joe likes Barry. Really, all I'm hoping for is that my landlady was nice enough to keep it open for me."**

"**Sebastian-" My eyes widen as I look behind Cisco. "What?" He turns in time to see Iris kissing her dad's partner. "Oh, that sucks." My eyes find Barry's.**

"**Yeah… Thanks for the food Cisco, but I gotta run." I say as I stand up.**

"**But you haven't even finished."**

"**Sorry, I gotta…" I trailed off before motioning to Barry.**

"**Oh."**

"**Yeah." I headed over to Barry. "Bear? You okay?"**

"**I…"**

"**Barry, wait, can we talk?" Iris asks, causing Barry to look at me.**

"**Okay, but Sebastian comes with." Iris looks over at me and I can see the same look she had when growing up. The look of disdain.**

"**Fine." She leads us out of Jitters, Barry's hand in mine. "You can't tell my dad." She begins. I know I'm only here because Barry needs someone to lean on. He has loved this girl since they were kids. He needs me, which is something I never thought would happen. "He doesn't know about me and Eddie."**

"**Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret." Barry says, I can hear the hurt in his voice, but also the slight jealousy. I squeeze his hand, trying to ease some of his pain. I hated my brother hurting. It seems like so long ago when we were walking hand in hand like this.**

"**I was going to tell you." Iris tells Barry as we cross the road. "When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you."**

"**What about Sebastian?" Barry questions. He heard the signaler noun too.**

"**Sebastian…" Iris was trying to find the words, but I already knew what she wanted to say.**

"**I deserved what I got." I finished for her, causing them to look at me. "I was an asshole. I deserve to be dead."**

"**Bassie." Barry says.**

"**Don't, Bear, you know it's true." I look at them. "I deserved getting struck by the lightning. Barry didn't." I cleared my throat. "So what happened with Eddie anyways?" I ask, getting the topic off of me. Iris looks at me and I can see the pity and surprise in her eyes. She didn't expect me to say any of what I did. Before the lighting, I would have just made some comment that I knew would hurt her back. That's what I do. Throw my pain back at others. If I make others hurt then I hurt less.**

"**I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just happened. And it's good." Iris smiles.**

"**Dating your partner's daughter-Isn't that against department regulations?" Barry asks.**

"**Why are you so upset?" I let go of Barry's hand as I heard screeching of tires.**

"**I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?"**

"**Iris watch out!" I push her out of the way as the police car comes towards us. I blink back in order to not get crushed. Barry speeds back.**

"**Sebastian." I turn to where Barry is looking, a black car goes by with some guy in it.**

"**Got it." I blinked and ended up in the car at the same time as Barry zips in. At least now we know how quick my blinking is compared to his speed. I am in the back, while Barry's in the front. The guy driving was none other than Mardon. He goes for his gun, but Barry moves quick and jerks the wheel, causing the car to flip. I groan as I hit my head and fall out of the car.**

"**Hey! Mardon!" Barry and I climb out of the car. I can feel cuts on my arms and feel a bruise on my head, but I stand up with Barry. The old me wouldn't risk my life for others, but I can't just walk away from this. I can't let Barry deal with this alone.**

**The man starts towards us and lifts his hands, causing a deep fog to fill the street. I turn as I hear beeping. Barry grabs my hand and suddenly we're across the street from where the car crashes. "Are you okay?" Barry asks.**

"**Yeah, I got some…" I trail off as I look at the cuts. They're gone.**

**When the police and ambulance arrive Iris, Barry, and I are standing where we were before all this started. "That poor man." Iris says as the medic wheeled the body bag past us. "The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it."**

"**Barry! Iris." Joe starts over. No Sebastian then. I can't really blame him. I keep my head down as he stands in front of us.**

"**I'm alright, dad." I can feel Iris' eyes on me. "Sebastian got me out of the way." My eyes lifted to hers. "Sebastian saved me."**

"**What the hell were you two thinking having her out here?" Joe asks, completely ignoring what Iris said. It's okay, I'm not trying to change their minds about me. I'm okay with them hating me. I deserve it.**

"**No, no, no-" Iris starts.**

"**And I told you, when you see danger, then you run the other way. You're not a cop."**

"**Because you wouldn't let me."**

"**You're damn right."**

"**Joe, Bass and I need to talk to you." Barry cuts in.**

"**It can wait." Joe says.**

"**No, now." He's starting to act more like me. Barry was meek, but he starting to have some of that Sebastian fire in him. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Barry grabs my hand again and we walk a bit farther from Iris with Joe following us. "I know who did this." Barry tells Joe. Joe nods for him to go on. "It's Clyde Mardon." I frown as I watch Joe scoff. "I know everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he is alive." I bite my lip, my nervous habit, as I see the disbelief on Joe's face. "Alright, something happened to him that night. I… I think he can control the weather." I watch Joe's face and clearly see that he thinks Barry's crazy. Hell, six months ago I would have thought the same thing. I did think the same thing after he went to Starling City. "The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog." Barry looks at me and I try to smile in comfort. "Of course you don't believe me." His broken words hurt. I know he's thinking about mom's death.**

"**He's right, Joe. I saw it too. It was Mardon and he can control the weather." I tell him, but he just gives me a glance that clearly said stop.**

"**You never believe me." Barry cuts in.**

"**Okay, you want to do this now?" Joe asks. "Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw. And you!" He turns to me. Anger, hatred, pain in his eyes. It hurts having him look at me like that, but he always looks at me like that and it's because I made him look at me like that. "You are encouraging him. Messing with his head. Trying to get him to break because you want him to be weak and to need you. You are just a pathetic kid who can't handle emotions and instead wants everyone to be hurting."**

"**My dad did not murder my mother and Sebastian isn't doing anything, but believing in me." Barry cuts in.**

"**Yes he is and yes your dad did!" Joe yells. "Your dad killed your mother, Barry, and Sebastian is using you! I am sorry, son! But I knew it, the jury knew it, hell even Sebastian knew it. And now your father is paying for what he did."**

"**Dad, enough!" Iris cuts in.**

"**Unh-uh, Iris."**

"**I made mistakes, Joe." I say as I look at him. "I can understand why you hate me. Why you don't want me here in any of your lives, but I am still Barry's brother and I am trying to give him a chance, while also trying to fix my mistakes. I'm not asking you to give me a chance, I'm just asking you to trust Barry."**

"**I have tried to do my best in taking care of you both since that night, and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you, Barry, for once in your life see things as they are. And Sebastian-" He turns to me and I know what he's going to say. I know it because it's what I have thought since waking up.**

"**And all I ever did was make your life hell." I whispered. "I did everything in my power to piss you off." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And what you want is me out of your life."**

"**Sebastian-" Barry grabs my hand, but I shake him off.**

"**Don't." I look at Joe, tears filling my eyes. "I fucked up, Joe. I know that. I'm trying to use this second chance I got. I'm trying to be a better person. Just… Just for once in your life believe Barry. Do that and I'll never bother you again." I turn and start walking away.**

"**Sebastian!" Barry yells, but I ignore him. I round the corner, look around to make sure no one was watching, and I blinked back to my landlady's apartment.**

**I raise my hand and knock on the door. The door opened and I see her. She is a mean old bitch, but I force a smile on my face. "Hey, Miss, Master. I was hoping I could-"**

"**Oh, it's you." She spits, causing me to flinch as I feel the wet drool. She is still as nasty as ever. "Hold on." She moves back into her apartment and a moment comes back with three trash bags. "Here's your stuff."**

"**Wait, what? What about my apartment."**

"**I gave you two months."**

"**Are you serious? I was in a-Hey!" She shuts the door on my face. Great, now what. I don't have an apartment. I growled and knock on the door again.**

"**What do you want know?"**

"**You can't seriously take my apartment away. I was in a coma-"**

"**I gave you two months. You were costing me money. I gave it to someone else." That same panicking feeling filled me.**

"**Can I at least borrow your phone?"**

"**No." She slams the door in my face for a second time.**

"**Goddamn it!" I yell. This sucks. I knock on the door again, but she doesn't answer this time. "Look, I'll leave, just let me borrow your damn phone!" I pound on the door, but she still doesn't answer. What am I supposed to do now?**

**I pick up the backs, one of them ripping, causing all my old trophies and pictures to fall to the ground. "You gotta be kidding me." I took a deep breath in before bending down and picking it all back up. There's some letters that fell out of the back. They're from the bank and from my work. I open them up and read them, each sentence causing dread to fill me.**

**I lost everything. My job, my businesses, my apartment. I lost it all.**

**I sit on the floor, resting up against the wall. This has got to be the worst day in history.**


End file.
